


[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（3)

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu/ Boyang Jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: 点击解锁激情探案





	[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（3)

**Author's Note:**

> ※今日一更又不知何时再见了
> 
> ※此篇开启激情探案，下篇完结，我也不知道什么时候会有下篇QAQ
> 
> ※今天也是爱甜甜的一天！！

6.

 

“就只有这两张照片和一页资料吗？？！！”档案室传出金博洋惊讶的声音，他在档案室里翻着这份薄薄的，只有一面半的卷宗，这是他第一次见到这么薄的卷宗，虽然他没办过案子，但按常理来说卷宗不是都有很多页，厚厚一叠的吗？？把那张卷子仔细看了一遍又一遍，都要把纸看透了，金博洋还是不敢相信他承诺72小时办完的案子竟然只有一面的资料。

 

羽生结弦在旁边没有说话，他和金博洋一起看着卷宗：两张有点模糊的监控解屏照片和一份简单的人际关系图。照片上记录了那位失踪的水懒先生最后一次出现在监控前的模样，他带着公文包，好像要去哪里，第二张他上了一辆很豪华的车。

 

在工作时间出门，上了一辆价值不菲的车，脸上也没有什么被胁迫的表情……他到底去干什么呢……羽生结弦看着照片有些出神，大脑飞速运转，马上就进入与世隔绝的状态。金博洋看着卷宗又使劲儿揉了一把自己脸，在心里打自己几拳：

 

啊……我……我这真是造孽啊，一搞搞了个这么难的案子，羽生都出神了，这可怎么办啊，啊啊啊啊啊

 

站在对面的豹警官看着前面两个，一个与世隔绝一个一脸绝望，他有些慌，转身又抽出一些东西，递到对面说：“啊，对了，这是和这个案子相似的其他几起案件，你们可以参考一下。我觉得是连环安呢。”

 

金博洋接过那份卷宗，接在手里有了些分量的：这才是卷宗啊，我呜呜呜呜。金博洋在心里怒号，表面微笑着拍拍羽生结弦，示意他看卷宗。

 

这份卷宗里记录的是一只突然发狂的豹子，过程相对他们要调查的要详细很多，确切的说是非常多，事件始末，照片记录，当事人口供，一应俱全。

 

发狂的豹子职业是司机，那天没有什么特殊的，他去车库开了车接老板，一路也没有什么异常，谁也不会想到会发生这样的事。后来据老板的保镖说，司机开到冰川镇时就突然发狂企图袭击老板和他们，被保镖打退后夺窗而逃，没入风雪中没了踪迹。保镖报案后才被警察在热带雨林区司机的住宅找到。司机身上缠着些绷带，看到警察也没有多惊讶或多心虚。他平静的接受了警察的询问。

 

“请问那天晚上你怎么会突然发狂？是有什么家族病史吗？”

 

“没有，我也不知道怎么回事，就开着车突然就这样了，那天晚上的记忆我现在都不记得太多……”

 

“也就是说你是无意识了当时？那你当时嘴里喊的‘嚎叫’又是代表着什么你会记得吗？”

 

“嘶，我想不起来了……”

 

……

 

看着卷宗上的语录，金博洋和羽生结弦相顾无言，这一切都太蹊跷古怪了，是巧合还是故意为之，目前都不清楚。“等等！博洋！这两个当事人的照片都出现了同一辆车！”羽生结弦拿着两份卷宗反复对比，发现了异样。金博洋也凑过去，的确是这样，他们当时都上了同一辆车，那辆豪华车。

 

看来知道要去哪里了。

 

穿着衬衫脚步如飞表情严肃的羽生结弦此时在金博洋眼里就是惨绝人寰的帅气，他觉得自己可以当羽生结弦粉头，想着想着突然有点不对劲……什么粉头？！金博洋你在干什么你知道吗？！羽生结弦看着金博洋脸上的表情忽然有些怪异，疑惑的扭头问道：“博洋怎么了？你的表情突然这样是有什么不舒服吗？”

 

思绪差点飞到天边的金博洋听到一句缥缈的“博洋”立马飞到地球来，挠着毛茸茸的脑袋，笑着说：“啊，羽生，没事没事，我没有什么不舒服的，哈哈哈。”最后还强打了几个哈哈。

 

“这样啊～那上车吧，博洋。”

 

半小时后

 

动物城车管所

 

羽生结弦和金博洋站在咨询窗前，里头的工作人员是一只树懒，羽生结弦好像认识他，一进去就向他打了个招呼：“Hi，闪电，好久不见～”

 

里面的树懒半天没反应，金博洋觉得空气都要凝固的时候，树懒慢慢的扬起嘴角，说：“好……久……不……见……了……羽生……先生。”一句只要十几秒说完的话，这位树懒先生说了一分多钟。

 

羽生结弦没有觉得有什么不妥，像树懒笑笑，就进入正题了：“闪电，我们在查案，想查一辆车的情况，这是资料。”说着把手里的资料递过窗口，又是一阵无言的沉默。

 

隔了几分钟，树懒开口了：“好……的……我……看……下……”慢慢把话说完又慢悠悠的伸出爪子看资料。等他资料拿到手的时候，已经过去几分钟了，一页薄薄的资料，硬是被看了十多分钟，金博洋看着时间一分一秒流逝，觉得自己头要大。

 

不知道又过了多久，终于查完了，车牌是冰川镇的车牌号，得到了这个消息，他们俩道完谢飞一样的就走了，从市中心开车到冰川镇，不用多少距离，兴许是运气好，他们下车没多久就看见那辆车了，车门虚掩着，羽生结弦用手势叫金博洋一起上去看看。金博洋先上车，前座没有什么，他望向后座时，表情凝固了，后座上全是抓痕，此前在这里的水獭先生是经历了什么啊……  
羽生结弦看着半天不说话的金博洋，疑惑的凑上脑袋，看到这些抓痕时他也有些惊讶，这究竟是谁做的？羽生结弦又看向车内四周，他总觉得有些眼熟。

 

这……这是大先生的车！羽生结弦想起来了，拉着金博洋就想下车跑，一开车门，两堵白色的墙站在他们面前。抬头，是两只身材高大的北极熊，看穿着好像是保镖。金博洋在月色下眯着眼看了一下才认出来那是卷宗上的那两位保镖，他刚想开口友好询问，下一秒却被塞进了车里。羽生结弦和金博洋被挤在中间，跑也跑不掉。金博洋没有办法只好压低了声音说：“这怎么回事啊？羽生？”

 

羽生结弦也被卡在中间动弹不得，他艰难的扭扭脖子，小声说：“之前卧底的时候犯着这位大先生的忌讳了，你等下下了车安分点！不然我们就要冰川生死游了！”

 

金博洋听着“大先生”三个字有些耳熟，哪里听过呢……诶？！不是那位黑帮老大吗？！

 

“羽生你说你是警察把证件给他看啊！这样误会不就消了？”金博洋有些急了，声音有些微微的提高。还没有等到羽生结弦的回答，他们下车了，确切的说是被提着下车的，下车时，羽生结弦小声说了句：“现在暂时还不能公开我的警察身份，你等下别露馅了！”

 

金博洋还是有些疑惑，但现在不允许他神游外太空了，他们要进去了，金博洋有些紧张，被两只北极熊提着到了一个大门前，门“吱呀”的打开，里头坐在一只更凶猛的北极熊，一看就有老大气派，金博洋刚想开口问个好套个近乎，却被羽生结弦拦住了，“他不是大先生。”

 

金博洋听着这句话云里雾里的，那这屋没别了啊，大先生在哪啊？坐在那边一直沉默当然北极熊突然动了，一直放在桌上的手忽然张开，一只小小的北极鼩，这下金博洋更加疑惑了，传说中的动物城黑帮老大竟然是只北极鼩(qú)，还真是玄幻啊。

 

此时羽生结弦上前向大先生打招呼，说：“大先生真是抱歉，我们不是有意来打扰您的。”

 

大先生坐在椅子上说：“又是你，狐狸骗子，我不是说过吗，你以后要是再出现在我的视野里，就见不到明天的太阳了。”

 

羽生结弦尴尬的摸摸鼻子：“今天是一次例外，真是抱歉，不会有下次了。”

 

“嗯，是不会有下次了，里尔，送他们下去吧，免得破坏我今天的好心情。”大先生没有理会羽生结弦的话，正想把他们两一起扔冰窖做雕塑时，一位穿着婚纱的北极鼩小姐过来了。

 

“爸爸，你怎么还没有回来！今天可是我的婚礼，你答应我不去工作的！”穿着婚纱的北极鼩小姐一路小跑的跑到大先生旁边，突然看见被提着正要到冰窖的一狐一兔，“爸爸！不是说好了今天不这样的吗？！你这样是违背我们的诺言！”鼩鼱小姐气冲冲的看看自己的父亲又看看金博洋和羽生结弦。

 

金博洋看着北极鼩小姐总觉得眼熟，北极鼩小姐也在看着他，半晌突然尖叫一声：“爸爸你快放了他们！！这位兔子警官就是那天就我的警官！！”这下金博洋记起来了，她是那个差点被巨型甜甜圈碰到的小姐。没想到这位小姐还有这么一层身份啊，金博洋忍着底下冒上来嗖嗖的寒意向北极鼩小姐扯了一个微笑。

 

7.

 

差点被冻成冰雕的羽生结弦和金博洋因为北极鼩小姐不仅留住了一条命，还获得了大先生的帮助，他们受北极鼩小姐邀请参加完婚礼后在大先生的帮助下找到了豹子司机的住所。此时时间已过去半天。豹子司机住在热带雨林区，湿热的空气，和满眼的热带雨林场景有些让金博洋迷了眼，一路上左看看右看看差点滑倒了好几次，每次都是羽生结弦手快扶住他。走过那座索桥，他们就到了，金博洋拍拍门，屋子里静悄悄的黑乎乎的好像没人，等了一下又忽然打开了，一只泛着荧光绿的眼睛在黑暗中现出来，语气不善的开口：“你们要干什么？”

 

金博洋扬起一个灿烂的笑容说：“不好意思打扰您了，我们是警察，想来问一下关于上个月那起事件。”

 

豹子的眼睛更凶恶了，“我不是都和警察说过了吗？怎么  
还来问？”

 

“嗯……我们想更详细了解一下此案，因为这是很重要的线索”金博洋看看羽生结弦又挠挠头继续说道，可里面的豹子却突然不对头了，眼里突然放出那种凶光，咆哮着破门扑向金博洋，羽生结弦眼疾手快把金博洋拉过来还是晚了一步，小兔子的脸上还是有了道伤痕。金博洋没管脸上火辣辣的痛感，拉着羽生结弦就追上去。

 

“他又发狂了！一样的症状！”金博洋边跑边说，羽生结弦在一旁也发现了，是要什么特定场景下才会发狂吗？还是什么呢……

 

他们跑着追了豹子好久，风在耳边呼啸吹过，发了狂的豹子速度更快了，他没目的的在雨林里乱窜，一边跑还一边叫着“午夜”什么的，最后窜到了一条死路，金博洋和羽生结弦抓着机会上前，没想到豹子竟然直接跳下去了，金博洋一个没刹住差点也掉下去，羽生结弦在后边抱住了他才没有掉下去，羽生急促的呼吸让金博洋本来就因为跑步过快的心跳更快了。他看着下面黑漆漆一片，看来线索要断了。羽羽生结弦调整完呼吸把金博洋往里面放了下来，身后却忽然亮起强光，他们挡着眼睛望过去，是牛局长和队员们，旁边还有一个小小的身影，是羊副市长。

 

金博洋和羽生结弦你看看我我看看你，他们怎么会在这？

 

瘦小的羊副市长手搭在胸前，非常害怕和焦急的说：“真是太可怕了，你们两个没事吧？”

 

还是有点懵，牛局长看出了他们的疑惑，也走上前：“羊副市长说不放心你们单独查案，就让我们暗中观察了。”羊副市长在旁边温和的点头。

 

“谢谢羊副市长的关心，我们是警察，没事的，您不要太过担忧，这样会耽误其他警员工作的。”羽生结弦笑着向羊副市长道谢，又客套了几句找个理由把金博洋拉走了。

 

走出了热带雨林区，羽生结弦才停下来说：“博洋，现在这个案子算是断了，没有办法追查下去了，今天先休息，明天再看怎么办吧，你身上还有伤，先治。”

 

金博洋摸摸脸上的疤，还是有点痛，正想着回家上药的时候，羽生结弦又拿出棉签、消毒水和创可贴，说：“现在没办法上药，就先拿这个顶这吧。”说着就示意金博洋靠近些，他用棉签蘸了点消毒水，轻轻的擦在金博洋的伤口上，边擦边说：

 

“博洋，你会不会后悔和局长说要破这案子？会不会怪我拉你进来？”

两个在金博洋看来没头没尾的问句，“不会啊！羽生！超级刺激的！我喜欢这样！哪里会怪你会后悔啊！！”金博洋眼里闪烁着光芒，这可是他一直以来的梦想啊！！！

 

 

羽生结弦笑笑，拆了手里的创可贴，往金博洋脸上贴，贴完起身说：“那就好，那博洋明天见～”

 

8.

 

第二天早上，金博洋是被羽生结弦的电话吵醒的，他说案子有进展了，叫金博洋快点出门一起去。金博洋一听马上就从床上爬起来了，快速收拾好，下楼时，羽生结弦已经在楼下等他了，羽生结弦开着车也没告诉他去哪儿，到了目的地才知道是昨天见大先生的地儿，金博洋有点懵：“羽生，我们，我们来这儿干什么啊？”

 

“案子的进展啊，是博洋那天追的小偷。”

 

金博洋他们进去的时候，那个小偷被提在角落。

 

大先生看见他们来了：“来了，你们看看吧，他应该对案子有帮助，毕竟两个当事人一个是我的司机一个是我的花匠，我也不能不管。”

 

“水獭先生是您的花匠吗？！您能告诉我为什么他那天要上您的车吗？！”金博洋听到这个声音都提高了几度。

 

大先生点点头，说：“那天我有事找他，就叫保镖去了，谁知道他在路上和豹子司机一样也这样发狂了，是应该查一查，太诡谲了。”

 

太奇怪了，太凑巧了，像是故意而为的凑巧。让他们觉得大先生是凶手似的……金博洋得到了这个消息没有再问下去，沉默的站在羽生结弦旁边想些什么。

 

“哦，对了，这位小偷说他那天偷的东西是有人给他钱叫他偷的，他自己也不知道偷的是什么，他把偷的东西送到这儿了，里尔，把纸给他们。”大先生又开口了，北极熊保镖把那张写着地址的纸给金博洋和羽生结弦。上边写的是动物城一个废弃的地铁站。

 

看来有东西可查了这下。

 

告别了大先生，他们就马不停蹄的往废弃地铁站跑，留给  
他们的三天时间已经快过半了，他们要加快速度了。

 

地址上的地铁站是个很多年没有用的地铁站，这条线路在很多年前就改了路不在这个站下了。金博洋他们到的时候才发现这附近很少有动物，风吹过都能听到落叶簌簌的声音。地铁站的铁门已经生锈，还不知道给什么东西砸了一个大洞，一看就知道没什么生气的地方。金博洋和羽生结弦环顾四周确定没有什么问题的时候，悄悄钻了进去。走下去一路都是荒凉的景象，好像没有什么就是一个废弃地铁站。再走进一点却看到了一节废弃车头，它与旁边荒芜的景象不同，它有点干净，门把手没有什么灰尘，好像有动物经常来。羽生结弦在前面向金博洋比一个手势，进到车头里了，车头的东西都被拆除的差不多了，有两行花种在上面。像蓝色妖姬一样的颜色，透露着一股冷香，金博洋看着这花觉得有点眼熟，好像在哪里见过……记忆在脑海里飞速回放，在哪里呢？记忆的哪个角落会有这样的蓝色花朵……等等！这不是叔叔当年误食然后导致疯魔的花吗？！叫什么来来着……午……午夜嚎叫！！难怪那只豹子会一直说午夜，会发狂，是这样的！！

 

金博洋立马就要把这个重大消息和羽生结弦讲，在前面的羽生结弦完全没有动，他好像看着什么东西。金博洋兴奋的拍拍羽生结弦的肩：“羽生！羽生！我知道了，我知道他们为什么会发狂了！！”

 

羽生结弦没有什么反应，他轻轻的说：“博洋，我好像也知道了，你看这个。”

 

金博洋把头伸过去，上边是一把枪，装的却不是真子弹，是蓝色花朵的汁液做成的子弹。羽生结弦刚想扣上箱子拿回警局化验，车厢的门被开了，情急之下，羽生结弦和金博洋躲进了小花田下边的空隙里。一只肥胖的绵羊吹着口哨进来了。他们透过缝隙看到胖绵羊在提取花汁，然后做成圆形子弹，放入刚刚他们看的那个盒子里。金博洋心里暗道不妙，他要拿着这个去攻击动物！金博洋小拳头攒得紧紧的，正准备出去踢一脚，胖绵羊却接了个电话，他好像在说什么价钱的事，有些漏音的电话把电话另一头的声音传了过来，一个……应该很像羊副市长的女声。金博洋瞪大了眼镜看着羽生结弦，仿佛在说“这什么东西？？我听错啦？？”然而事实是羽生结弦也听到了，他也觉得是羊副市长的声音。现在这桩案件非常明了了，得先想个办法把这列车厢的证据都带回去。羽生结弦看着站在门口打电话的胖绵羊，把金博洋拉近点说了点什么。然后他们俩趁着胖绵羊打电话一个去启动车厢一个去把胖绵羊踢下车并抢走胖绵羊手中的箱子。一套动作一气呵成，车头也顺利启动，羽生结弦不断提速想甩下胖绵羊，但由于停放太久没有维修，速度依旧不是很快，本来就没有摔彻底的胖绵羊这下爬上车顶了，他爬到车窗那儿，用角顶撞铁质车门，车头被撞的有些晃悠，金博洋在车头后面把箱子用力护住，琢磨着等下到个什么地方可以跳窗，“嘭！”车门给顶开了，胖绵羊怒气汹汹的头进入羽生结弦的视野，但他暂时不能奈羽生结弦怎么样，他太胖了卡住了。导致车头一半倾斜在过弯道时翻车了，一阵呛鼻的烟冒出来，羽生结弦和金博洋艰难的从车里爬出来，金博洋手里还拿着那个箱子。

 

“咳咳咳，博洋你没事吧？”

 

“咳，羽，咳，生我没事，咳，就是烟有点呛人，我们，咳“，快走吧，不然等下又有人来了。”说着就拉着羽生结弦在铁路上狂奔，好不容易走过这条废弃铁路回到了城区已是夜晚。金博洋和羽生结弦稍稍松了一口气正准备往警局方向走时，羊副市长出现了，她带着一大群壮汉保镖，像平常一样温和的说：“哦，我的天哪，你们这一身的伤，博洋警官真是辛苦你们了，是找到证据了吗？那就给我吧，我帮你们给牛局长吧，你们可以回家休息了，我会叫市长先生给你们表彰的。”

 

金博洋想起之前的电话女声和突然出现的羊副市长，立马就想到凶手是她了，虽然还不知道作案动机。他笑嘻嘻的说：“是吗？太好啦，那真是谢谢羊副市长了。”说着就作势要把东西拿给羊副市长，羽生结弦在旁边没有说话，羊副市长笑着刚要接下，金博洋立马变脸，和羽生结弦一起钻进旁边的市博物馆，留下一句：

 

“我信你个鬼！你坏的很！！”

 

TBC.


End file.
